


What You Talkin Bout, Willis?

by meowmishameow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, High school destiel, M/M, deaf!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmishameow/pseuds/meowmishameow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is deaf, but him and Dean Winchester are paired up to be partners for a Chemistry project. Cas tries to teach the boy how to sign, but Dean signs quite a few inappropriate things by accident. Castiel is just appalled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Talkin Bout, Willis?

Castiel. The name flooded off his lips, warm breath curling into the cold air. The boy still did not turn around.  
“Castiel!” Dean called the name again, shaking his head. Of course. He kept forgetting the boy was deaf. They were assigned to be partners in a Chemistry lab and it was very hard to communicate with him. He had to carry several notebooks and markers around so they could write to each other. Castiel didn’t like speaking, because he didn’t really know how to pronounce anything, and many people made fun of his voice.  
He caught up to the boy and touched his elbow, smiling. Castiel smiled back, tilting his head in confusion. He shrugged, as if to ask, ‘what do you need?’ Dean stumbled around his backpack, cursing. He had forgotten a notebook, and he didn’t have a wipeboard with him. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him into the library, borrowing a piece of paper from someone else and writing, ‘do you wanna study for that Chemistry test now?’   
Castiel took the paper and nodded, sitting down at the table. He flipped the paper over, writing in small, neat print, ‘why don’t I teach you some sign language? Maybe then it’ll be easier to talk to each other.’  
Dean frowned, considering it for a moment. It didn’t take long before he was nodding, tilting his head. “Okay,” he said, then mentally kicked himself in the ass for talking out loud, knowing the boy couldn’t hear him.  
They worked on sign language for the next hour up until lunch, Castiel teaching Dean how to say a few basic things. That night, the freckled boy went home and stayed up hours and hours learning how to say more things in sign language.  
Dean secretly studied for the next two weeks, trying desperately to learn as much as possible. Yeah, he wanted to make a new friend, but it helped that Castiel was also really cute. The quiet boy seemed so poetic. He was always writing something in a journal or reading from some kind of book. He was beautiful, though Dean would never admit that out loud.  
He proudly strolled into the library that morning, ready to study both Chemistry and sign language with Castiel. He grinned as he sat down, and Castiel signed, ‘what are you grinning about?’ Dean didn’t quite understand what the boy was signing, so he made some movements with his hands and fingers that he hoped were words.  
Castiel gasped and clutched his chest, eyes wide. Dean frowned, signing, ‘what?’ Castiel quickly dove into his backpack and pulled out a little college ruled notebook, scribbling, “Dean, I didn’t know you felt that way about me. But that was very rude.”  
Dean frowned, feeling self conscious and worried. Shit. What had he said? He signed a sentence that he thought had meant, ‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,’ but in reality it meant, ‘I would like to fuck you while a goat watches.’  
Castiel gasped again, standing up. He pushed Dean and huffed, and Dean quickly made the same sentence that he had before, trying to apologize. Castiel slapped the Winchester boy right across the cheek, storming out of the library.  
Whining, the poor forgotten boy plopped down in the chair, frowning. What had he said wrong? He thought over it all day, the topic bugging him. Castiel slipped a note to him in Chemistry.  
Dean,  
I’m sorry for rushing out earlier. I realize you probably hadn’t meant to say all the things you did...In case you were wondering what you signed, here it is.  
1st thing you signed: I want to marry you while fucking your face and eating cheese.  
2nd thing you signed: I would like to fuck you while a goat watches.  
If that’s what you really DID mean to sign, then gross. Otherwise, I’m sorry for rushing out. I forgot that you were still struggling with learning it all..  
You clearly need some practice. How about we study for an hour in the mornings and an hour in the evenings every day? You help me with my Chemistry homework, and I’ll help you to not sign disgusting, vulgar words.  
Signed,  
Your Castiel.  
As Dean read through the note, his face turned bright red. He gulped. Of course he hadn’t meant to say that! As he read on, though, he smiled. More time with Castiel? Well, he couldn’t say no to that! And the end...how Castiel signed the letter…It was so sweet. His Castiel? Well, he didn’t mind that so much.  
After class, Dean borrowed some paper from someone, scribbling an apology on it. He handed it to Castiel and gave a sheepish, embarrassed smile. The boy just grinned and hugged him tightly, sighing. Dean hugged him back, arms snaking around him, encasing him. He was warm. He smelled like vanilla and pine trees and snow.  
They continued their study sessions, and that night, Castiel came over for dinner. Dean had been working all afternoon on one certain phrase he had been wanting to say. He’d been watching videos on how to sign it, checked out books at the public library, and he was finally ready. He hoped this time he would say it right.  
‘Castiel,’ he signed, which was a hard one to learn, ‘come in.’ He held the door open for the boy, taking a deep breath. He was gonna do it. He was really gonna do it.  
‘I love you,’ he signed, grinning proudly. Castiel just tilted his head and walked in the house, giving Dean a confused look. He pulled out a tiny notebook that he had brought with him in case, scribbling, ‘you farted? That’s gross.’   
Dean read it and huffed in frustration, groaning. Castiel just broke out in a wide smile, letting the boy know he was joking. ‘I love you, too,’ Castiel finally motioned, pulling the boy into a hug and gently pressing their lips together.


End file.
